


Last Minute.

by golden_circuitry



Category: Romantically Apocalyptic
Genre: Angst, Implied Death, Just a drabble, Other, just a little bit of a confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_circuitry/pseuds/golden_circuitry
Relationships: Zee Captain/Charles Snippy | Sniper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Last Minute.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L_is_tired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_is_tired/gifts), [TeddyTommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyTommy/gifts), [deerskull_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerskull_writes/gifts).



"Captain," Snippy murmurs, just barely above a breath, and within an instant he's reaching to hold one of zeer hands with his own, visibly relaxing as he wraps his other arm around Captain. He blinks at zee a few times, before a stuttered little giggle bubbles up in his chest, causing him to stumble, before leaning his entire bodyweight against Captain. *His* Captain, he thinks, with a shaky little smile, pressing his forehead against zeer shoulder, vision fading fast as he mumbles. " I think I love you, Captain. "


End file.
